Crossfire
by ByroTheNarrator
Summary: Zootopia. Where anyone can be anything, but that do not always mean a good thing. Not all animals take the right choices and not everyone gets a happy ending. There are both: good and bad, but at the end they are two sides of the same coin.
1. Coats and Bags

A horse was hidden within a group of boxes in the corner of a building, trembling because of the cold. He was using ragged clothes and had nothing that could protect him from the Tundratown's snowstorm, which was worsening with every minute that passed. He had come to give them "that thing" to do his part of the deal and now he would probably freeze to death. He had a backpack with only that and a pocket knife. An old polar bear along with his cub walked next to him and would not have noticed him if he had not sneezed. He did. They turned to see him; the cub muttered something and the older one agreed. The two of them approached the boxes; the horse was afraid, but his body was almost frozen by the temperature so the only thing he managed to do was stand up, making his little refuge to fall down.

The horse was thinking about the knife. "Don't come any closer." he whispered. The cub just kept starring at him. The adult bear took off his coat and left it in front of the horse.

"Take it, you seem to need it more than me," he took his son's paw, "come on Morris. We're going home."

"Ok, dad. Goodbye Mr. Horse." the small one said.

Martin took his time to react. After the two bears turned to the next street he grabbed the coat and used it although it was too big for him. He ran and ran, glancing from the city to a map with a direction written in the middle. The more he walked the more he felt tired and weaker.

'I have to do this - for them - there are no excuses.' Martin thought. He stopped when he reached the entrance of a train station. There was wood blocking the only way in so he used his pocket knife to make his own entrance. Another thought crossed his mind. It was in a place like this where the Nighthowler's laboratory used to be. The inside was dark, but there were some torches lightening up the walls, that train track's section was not used anymore. Not for common uses at least. A group of tigers, antelopes, bears, rabbits and other species (predator and prey) were waiting for the horse. A few looked at him as if he was the most boring creature of Zootopia, the others just continued their work.

"You are early, that´s good. Usually our other informants arrive really late." one female rabbit said. Her fur was brown and kind of white in a few parts; she was wearing a green blouse with jeans. Every mammal that was in the place was using a noticeable green cloth or accessory, including the newcomer.

"Don't be too enthusiastic Samantha, first we need to know if he has it. Martin was the mission successful?" a male tiger spoke. The horse answered:

"Yes, here it is," he gave the tiger a bunch of papers and a bag; he opened it and confirmed instantly what was inside, "now where is the bottle?"

"Here you go." he handed over a bottle with a greenish liquid inside.

Martin took the bottle with his two hooves and hugged it as if it was alive.

"Look out Martin, it is difficult to obtain. We had to make deals with many bad mammals to get it, make it last, but if it does not you know where to find us. Our organization still needs informants like you."

...

"Breaking News: The Rainforest District Emergencies Hospital has been attacked! Fortunately there were no confirmed deaths. The crime's witnesses said that the criminals used guns; some had confirmed that there were technologically equipped bows and arrows too. Most of the medicines that were inside the central room were stolen. We are expecting to receive further details and more information as soon as possible. This was ZNN keeping you informed."

Chief Bogo turned off the TV. This was the third incident of the month; the ZPD had found what seemed like enough leads, but then they were nothing but dead ends. Those criminals had toyed with the ZPD for too long. He saw the files of all his officers on his desk; the decision was clear as a mirror. Those two were perfect for the case.


	2. Pictures

**Pictures**

Judy jumped from the enormous chair to the desk, opening the files that were on it. She examined the first pages thoroughly and carefully. All the attacks that were mentioned had simple connections: The perpetrators were armed with technologically equipped bows, all the police officers that were on the scene were not able to catch them nor find useful clues and the witnesses had not been able to identify an exact specie due to all the commotion and variety of physical appearances. Normal gangs were usually conformed by members of one single specie or directly related species, but during these events the suspects had appeared to be from jaguars to mice (a lot of different kinds of mammals), all identified as part of the same group because of their armors and battle suits. Those were the most remarkable characteristics from the criminals named The Archers. The name had been assigned by the Zootopia Police Department and that was the title displayed on top of the files. Judy faced her partner, who was sitting comfortably in front of the desk, and asked for his opinion using her expression. She had mentioned out loud the most important facts. Nick understood what she meant and guessed what she was going to say so he spoke before she did.

"I know, I know. We are going to solve this case." the rabbit seemed pleased with the answer. Then, her attention turned to the big buffalo standing near the door.

"Chief, count us in."

"Either you accepted it or not, I was not going to give you another option. I am going to assign as many officers in this case as they are needed, but you two have proved your ability to work under hard circumstances so you will be doing a particular investigation along with some other organizations that we ended up working with. Hopps, Wilde make sure you take into account all the evidence, trace, or connections that you find, but do not get too carried away with anything specific. They have tricked other officers and detectives using that technique."

"We will not disappoint you sir." Judy said.

"Take the files; they will help you familiarize with the case."

Nick and Judy left Chief Bogo's office, the bunny holding the papers. Precinct One was full of noise and movement at the moment, the criminal activity had increased almost 6% since the hospital's attack. This gave the citizens, the government and the ZPD a hard time. Nick took out his aviators the moment they crossed the establishment's doors and got into their car. All the police vehicles were quite enormous.

"Looks like some mammals do something really bad and the other ones turn the whole city into a battlefield to see who owns it. I wonder where society is heading these days. "The fox said giving a quick check to the papers.

"That's the reason we are here; to help make the world a better and safer place, helping with what we can. First, we are going to catch these criminals. Second, we will keep protecting our city."

"Sure Carrots, but remember first things first. We have to pay a few visits to the places that these guys wrecked."

Judy nodded, turned the car on and drove to the Rainforest District Emergencies Hospital.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mr. Big's home:

Fru Fru happily watched her daughter play a Tic Tac Toe 'competition' with Koslov's son. The Artic shrew was losing and the polar bear cub was winning. Koslov stood next to them, hiding a little smile that crept to his face each time his son Morris was around.

"They are growing so fast, aren't they?" Fru Fru asked.

"Yes, they are."

"It still feels like if it was yesterday when my husband and I decided to name her after the rabbit that saved my life and became her godmother too."

Fru Fru took a deep breath. Judy had saved her once, but Zootopia was full of danger that increased every day and she feared for the safety of her daughter. Especially after the recent problems his father was dealing with. Their family had gone through worst. However, she felt that there would not be a rainbow after this storm.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The hospital was still standing, but one look at it was enough to guess what had happened. It was surrounded by the police, reporters trying to enter the crime scene and members of other organizations. Windows' shards and parts of the building were covering what was left of the rooms that had survived the explosions and the surroundings.

"According to the information that we received the explosives were less powerful than average grenades, but they served for their purpose. Create panic." A bear kept talking about the details while the rabbit next to him wrote everything down.

"Do you have any idea of how those explosives looked like?" Nick was the animal who asked the question, getting bored because he had been interrogating the witnesses the whole afternoon. Well, a job was a job and he chose to be a police officer.

"One of the nurses - a coyote - had her cellphone in camera mode during the attack. After calling the police she took photographs of the abhorred criminals and their weapons. The images do not have the best quality or angles. Nevertheless, in the paws of an expert they can be useful clues." Judy knew that whoever took those photographs could have other important information.

"Could you tell us the nurse's name?" She asked. The bear did not seem anything near comfortable at the moment.

"We also thought she could help us. Her name was Mina Purple, she had been employed a few weeks ago," he highlighted with a deeper tone the word _was_ , this made both officers turn their ears and put more attention, "she died a few hours after the RDEH (Rainforest District Emergencies Hospital) incident. After answering our questions she was allowed to go home. A squirrel tried to pickpocket her and she resisted. The guy had a gun. I think you already know the rest, she is gone."

Gone. **Dead**. A life that had ended.

"Luckily the responsible is in a trial right now. The judge will decide what goes next for that squirrel."

Nick went along with the bear to get the images. Meanwhile, Judy was inspecting the zone. After a few minutes, she encountered a civilian, a female badger to be exact. 'What is she doing here? How did she even get through the security protocols?'

"Come on. I know you're here. Ha!," she jumped into a pile of garbage, apparently searching for something. Judy approached her carefully, grabbed her tranquilizer gun and spoke.

"ZPD! Paws where I can see them!"

"'What the-?! It wasn't me! Have you seen that porcupine over there? I am sure he just stole something," she turned to face Judy, "IhavealawyerIamdangerousIknowwhereyouliveand... and... You are a bunny?"

"Yes, so what?"

"The bunny invasion has begun." The badger muttered. Judy did not know how to react so she just followed what she had learned.

"State your name and your reasons to be here."

The badger hesitated, but at last talked. "My name is Honey Badger and I'm looking for a cop. Nick Wilde."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Nick sneezed.

"He, someone must be talking about you." The bear said as he brought the printed pictures; they were in a small blue box.

"Told you they were not the work of a professional, but it is the best someone can do while hiding to stay alive."

"Thanks for the clues. We´ll keep you informed." The fox took the box and received a call from Judy.

" _Nick?"_

" _Did you find something, Carrots?"_

" _Yes. There is someone here who wants to see you; she says her name is Honey Badger."_ Nick had not heard of Honey in years. ´Last time we met was... never mind. It´s better to forget.´ He thought.

" _I know who she is, you two wait for me in the hospital´s entrance. I´ll be there soon."_


	3. Consider it done

A computer was displaying the news; the recent attack in particular. Another one next to it had the police files on screen; there were other three monitors in the room. The turtle in charge of those computers observed them while typing. He took the USB from the keyboard and went to a hallway where everything at plain sight was old and rusty. An undercover bunker was the location, as comfortable as it was Bentley was sure it would not last long. Neither would the silence. 3…2…1… and there it was:

"Sly!"

A loud noise could be heard through the entire bunker. The sound may not penetrate its thick walls, but it was annoying to the animals that were inside.

His wheelchair moved automatically to the room at the end of the hallway with a graffiti painting on its door. It represented the image of a dreamcatcher with unrecognizable writing. Each door and part of the roof had a detailed painting or drawing that was already there long before their arrival. Bentley could not resist his curiosity about them so he investigated during his free time. Nothing personal, but the old squirrel that used to own the place had a strange taste for house arrangement.

"Wake up dude!" A hippopotamus exclaimed to the raccoon while grabbing him by the arms and shaking him out of his sleep. "This is important!"

"Murray, I'm awake so stop." Sly answered. Murray let him go and the thief yawned. Bentley had entered and now there were three animals inside the room: a hippo, a raccoon and a turtle. What did they have in common? Easy answer, they were the Cooper Gang; one of the most wanted "criminals" of the world.

"Now hello there," Bentley said, putting his glasses on their correct spot, "It is rare to see you sleep this long, Sly."

"I just needed my beauty sleep," he made a dramatic posture, this provoked Murray to chuckle, "Being persecuted by a beautiful Interpol officer 24/7 doesn't exactly give you time for that." Sly was now on his feet, leaning against a wall.

"I got the necessary data for the first step of the plan. We need to make them show themselves. That would require that they don´t kill you first." Sly knew what he meant. It was his turn to chuckle.

"Consider it done," He said, ´Time for action.´

The three of them prepared their stuff and went outside the bunker. It might not be your best choice to live in, but for those who hide in the shadows it was perfect as their base and temporal home sweet home. No unwanted visitors, useful abandoned computers for Bentley to reconfigure, and the best of all it was located in the outskirts of Zootopia, where their next heist was waiting to take place.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sly was the first to jump out of the van when they arrived to the city, Nocturnal District to be exact; it was nighttime; always the perfect moment for a heist according to his father, even though it was the underground district. In other words, the part of Zootopia that never slept. Staying out of the city´s lights - as in every big metropolis he had been before - was going to be the key for success.

"See ya later!" The 27-years-old thief got on top of a building and ran on the roofs.

"He will never change." Bentley turned to Murray. The hippo moved his hands trying to say: "I don't know."

Sly had searched - with Bentley's assistance - about the place's structure and its most relevant facts: The climate zones, the criminal lords, the fact that only mammals were allowed within the city,... Yeah, they had to fix that. It is a big issue, one of the reasons why Zootopia was a catalogued isolated place referring to its interaction with the rest of the world.

He glanced at the streets; it was like if he had never left, well, almost. 'It's good to be back.' Sly Cooper had visited Zootopia's territory and nearby places several times in the past. The difference was that this would be the first time he presented himself as the master thief he had become and it would also be the first time he visited the city without his parents. Several memories flashed through his mind, just as the several moments in which he almost died and saw his whole life in front of his eyes, but this time they were only from his childhood; before meeting Bentley and Murray and prior his father´s death. Sly took out a small key chain from one of his secret pockets. The chain ended in a diamond-shaped metal object with a sun drawing pasted on one side clinging to it that if you pressed the bottom part, the front would open to reveal a photograph. He did not look at it, having it in his paws was enough for a short make-believe trip to the past. Not long after, he returned the key chain to the pocket. He focused on the present: there was a heist to prepare and some criminals to take down on the progress. Carmelita would be there of course, she always was in the right place, but at the wrong time to catch the infamous-but-heroic raccoon.

"Bentley, you should see the view up here; it gives you a nice sensation."

"Maybe when we finish this job. Have you familiarized with the streets, Sly? If things don´t go as planned at least you´ll have escape routes."

"Got it covered. I have made this a million times."

"You know the plan, stick to it and that should reveal what we need," If playing cops and robbers with international agents was risky, then pulling out a heist like this would be a suicide mission. Luckily, the Cooper Gang was used to complicated situations and had an idea of how to handle (most of) them. They knew perfectly with who they were messing with and what would come after.

"One of The Archers´ informant in the Nocturnal District is a Dingo that goes by the name of Daniel; he spends most of his time in the Speed Circus. You will find him there." Bentley had received some pictures of a few members of the gang from an ally inside the city, not even the ZPD had a clue like this.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick left the box with the pictures on the car´s floor. "So, what brings you here? The last I knew you were making a big fuss about a sheep conspiracy, then you moved to the Nocturnal District and neither Finnick nor me heard a single word from you since then."

Honey´s answer came quick and loud. "I had to finish a few jobs. Also, it is not as if Mr. King of Hustles would have helped me with that." Nick recognized the point; he was too busy. Back then he won at least 500 dollars a day, far more than what he had told Judy. However, he did a lot more that usually had the word "illegal" all around it during those years. Speaking of Judy, she was listening to the conversation, but decided not to interfere. The summary of it: Honey had some evidence that could help with the case, but she did not want to be loaded with questions from other officers so she gave them her address so the three of them would go to her house, where the information and the evidence was,

Judy had all reasons to be suspicious. Nick calmed her down explaining he was sure that Honey was not lying. However, he activated the localization system inside the car after getting in. It would track the car and send the location to Precinct One, Honey was an old friend, but things can change and precautions were needed. Most of the Nocturnal District´s criminals were more dangerous than the rest of the city´s. Nick knew it by experience.

 **Author´s Note:**

 **For Sly Cooper and Zootopia to exist in the same world there have been a few modifications to adapt them. Including that all have to wear complete clothing (since in the videogames some characters did not use pants), adjust some of the sizes according to their specie and role in the story,etc.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Night in the underground

Night in the underground

The Speed Circus was performing quite a show. The clowns were doing magic tricks while flying blind-folded and their big ears covered. Although they only needed their hearing skills those bats knew how to attract attention, but Sly was not distracted. His eyes were fixed on the Dingo that was sat on the fifth row. Everything was prepared; they only had to wait for the presentation to be over. Sly and Murray did not wear their usual attires; instead they had clothes that made them look like normal tourists. Bentley was in the van, giving them instructions based on the recon photographs from a day ago. The circus's location was literary a wasteland with a few buildings nearby, a creepy and dangerous place if you ask anyone. Once the clown's act was over the Dingo stood up and was ready to leave, but so was the Cooper Gang.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm home!"

It took them less than two seconds to realize that there was no one inside the building. Nick expected a dirty disorganized little place as Honey's old houses were, but it looked fairly new and clean for the old badger. She went upstairs and brought a bag with her.

"Here it is as I said: the clue," Wilde and Hopps did not open it, "Come on! Can't you have a little bit of faith?" She laid her hand inside the bag to take out the handle of a sword and a hand-held tape recorder.

Judy grabbed the handle of the sword. Even though it did not have a blade, the object by itself was more useful due to its symbols that (by their appearance) seemed to be from the Middle Ages, but she could not identify their origin, maybe foreign. Unusual considering that not many animals from another countries came to Zootopia these days. She would need to enter the archives to find out what they were. Nick was occupied with the hand-held tape recorder. He looked for any indicator that would trigger a trap. There was nothing so he pressed the button to play the recording. The bunny's ears perked up at the thrilling sound that it produced before starting.

"Roots from the ancient tree had been collected to build the raven's nest. Now that it is being destroyed and every creature comes to take what is left of the once glorious home, the young ones shall flee only to meet the edge of their end. Codename: Requiem...Codename... Cod...iem..."

Nick moved some buttons to restart the tape recorder, but getting weak electric shocks instead. "What is wrong with this thing?!"

Meanwhile, Judy went with Honey, who was sitting on the floor and looking at Nick.

"I am going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" she nodded, "How do you know this artifacts are linked to The Archers?" Honey showed her the bag again. There were papers folded and placed on the bottom of it. They were about similar attacks. However, all locations were places that she was not completely aware of their existence.

"Geography classes only taught you about our small city, didn't they?," common citizens knew almost nothing about the outside world, that knowledge was kept by the government mammals, the explorers and whoever had acquaintances from another country, "Tokyo is a city located in a country called Japan and Paris is in France." The rabbit already knew a little bit of what Honey told her, but wanted to hear from where Nick's old acquaintance had discovered it.

Judy was going to continue with her questions, but her radio interrupted her.

"Hopps! Wilde! There's a public disturbance near your location. Speed Circus, between Wing Street and Wind Avenue. Report you status." it was Fangmeyer who was talking because Clawhauser was assigned to do paperwork the whole week.

"This is Hopps, we're going." The moment he heard her, Nick grabbed the items that Honey showed them as fast as he could, put them in the bag and ran with Judy to their vehicle.

"Hm, they didn't even say good bye."

They arrived ten minutes later. The crowd had submerged into chaos. Both officers managed to find the center of the disturbance; a fight between an enormous rhino against an equally big hippo. The two of them were bruised and hardly stood up, but the hippo launched a punch directly to the rhino's face. The two fighters were knocked out at the same time by tranquilizer darts, but one of them was still conscious. He tried to get away. However, he was chased by the fox and the rabbit.

Murray had to get rid of those two. The question was how.

"Murray, are you there pal? It's your turn."

Sly's voice was heard from a gadget that was part of his helmet. He could not answer with the cops behind him. Before realization came to him the three of them were two steps near the Cooper Gang's leader. 'I have to distract them. I´m sorry Sly.' thought Murray and ran on the opposite direction.

Luckily or not, Judy caught sight of two individuals in the back of the circus before she kept following the hippo. There was a raccoon and a Dingo... with a gun. Nick saw it too and understood why she stayed there. He was worried, but kept moving. Judy was capable of handling this type of situations; she had proved it to him multiple times since they became partners.

"You shouldn't have messed with me, raccoon." the plan had not gone as expected. Daniel had other agents to accompany him during the event. He had various 'friends' on the roofs of nearby buildings and corners that would shoot if given the order. Sly should have known. He would not admit it, but his reckless behavior had caused it. Nevertheless, the target did not know who they were so there was still a tiny advantage. He knew there was a chance to succeed if...

"ZPD! Freeze!"

Sly had not seen her coming. Neither did Daniel, who now had a gun against his back. "Drop the gun and tell everyone to do the same or else," she moved the gun. "I guess you have an idea of what is going to happen."

Sly could not see her face, but the long ears made it easy to identify her as a rabbit. She was in a spot where it would be difficult to attack her with gun power. Judy had seen a few of the animals on the roofs, which was enough to put her in super alert mode. The Dingo was angry, but he was not ready to go to prison. He was about to drop the gun.

He quickly turned around and shot. Judy was fast and dodged the bullet, the next thing Daniel knew was that he had a tranquilizer in his leg and Sly had used his cane to take his gun away.

The other agents made a hell of bullets fall directly to the Speed Circus, which surprised the few mammals that were still around. Sly barely reached where Judy was and both of them sprinted towards the other side of the wasteland. They hid inside one the Speed Circus's wagons.

"Hopps reporting, I need backup as soon as possible. There are at least eight mammals armed with guns and attacking the streets."

"Bentley, I need you to get near the moment I assure you the area is cleared." Each one of them communicated with their teams.

Minutes passed and the ZPD arrived, Nick among them. It was impossible for any of them to enter the place, but they were trying to bring down the shooters. They ended up fiercely attacking, the officers from the Nocturnal District responded with the same force and eagerness. Sly and Judy could not get out or they would get caught in the crossfire. The bullet storm seemed endless for what they were seeing.

The raccoon was as quiet as how a ninja should be and the bunny too. No word was said for a while, their eyes were closed; not out of fear, but because they would have to stay calm if they wanted to get out of this one alive.

"Thanks." Sly whispered, he wanted to avoid attracting the attention of anyone from outside. The two of them finally looked at each other. 'Saved by a cop. Ha, wished it could be as it always is, the other way around.'

"No problem, it is my job after all." Her tone was severe, even altered; something that only happens when she is arresting a criminal. However, if you have a good hearing - such as the master thief himself - there was some kind of recognition in her words. Sly casually stared at her for a little longer. She - for the first time - took a glance of the Cooper cane. It looked really familiar. Where had she seen it before? It clicked inside her mind in a matter of seconds.

Sly also pieced together everything. He could not decide either to smile or get out of there and get hit by a projectile. His memories connected with that purple eyed bunny had been slowly disappearing for two decades now. It was painful for him to remember things prior his father's death. According to the way he saw the things; his past had to stay as what it was, the past, and Judy Hopps was part of it. Destiny always plays unexpected games, doesn´t it?


	5. Are you there?

The rest of the evening was similar to what Nick had expected. A persecution, an arrest and more problems, oh, and Judy was in the middle of all of it.

"Don't bother Wilde. We'll mobilize your squad when this is over." the chief of the Nocturnal District's Police Department said.

"Yes," Nick pressed his fist, ", sir."

The fox was behind the barricade of cars; calm on the outside, but inside a living hell. Any communication effort ended being a failure. His friend was on her own while he felt completely useless. 'Sweet cheese and crackers.' Judy would have said.

The majority of shooters were staying on the same positions, making the job to take them down easier. However, they were not ready to give up any time soon. Both sides were running out of bullets at the time the first sings of morning began to appear on the upper part of the city. After a few minutes, almost everyone was gone. Either they had escaped or were death. The police finally had an opportunity to enter the wasteland. Nick's squad moved, searching for any survivors.

'You better be okay, Carrots.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sly Cooper

That name had not crossed her mind in a very long time. Judy was sure though, it had to be him. She looked at him again, then at the cane and she took a deep breath, a tiny nervous giggle coming from her.

Sly had a different reaction, but not better than hers. He had his eyes looking at the ground, wide open. The silence made possible to acknowledge that the worse part of the attack was over.

"Those guys should seriously get some anger management classes, shouldn't they?" Sly tried to lighten the mood. You could even 'see' the awkward vibe flowing through the wagon. However, Judy appreciated the intention so she followed along.

"Yes, one of these days they might have smoke coming out of their ears."

The cartoon reference helped Sly draw a mental image of it.

"I would like to see that. Remind me to bring a camera when it happens."

"As if you were an ideal photographer." she pointed her finger at him. They were now on opposite sides of the wagon.

"You can't know, maybe I really became a professional." He made a camera frame imitation with his hands and took random imaginary photos.

 **"Sly, are you there?! We're on the eastern entrance, the shooting is over."** Bentley was practically yelling. The communications were restored, all of them.

 **"Hopps! Ca...bzzz you hear me?..Bbzz...Where are you?"**

"Nick. I can hear you loud and clear, I am in one of the circus's wagons," after looking back for a second she was alone. Sly was gone and the other window opened, ", Is it over?"

 **"Yes. The Nocturnal District ZPD is on the southern entrance, we'll meet there."**

"Alright. I'll see you there."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The van was moving as fast as it could go without drawing too much attention to itself. Bentley was driving and for one of the first times, he did not have Murray's consent because of the hippo being missing.

"It had to be today. It had to happen when we were too busy to help him."

"We'll find him. Where was he last seen?" Sly asked.

"The Zootopia Police Department had him under custody, but he broke free (as always). The communication with him is still failing. He seems to be in a death zone. Plans A) and B) didn't work so we cannot go neither to our reunion point - the cops are there - nor to the bunker. Not until we find him." Bentley was worried sick.

"I have an idea." Sly smirked. He needed to concentrate on the current situation.

"Why do I think this is going to get messier?" the turtle had to be prepared for the worst.

"The security cameras. The whole city is full of them; it is going to work and no one better to hack some insignificant security software than you."

"Sly, there are only two places that have the protocols. The City Hall, which we would need Murray to break in, and...Oh. That would work."

"That is right, I did my homework too," he took out an article of a newspaper, "ZPD's Precinct One."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Four hours later, Clawhauser received an alarming call from Officer Delgato.

"Someone is hacking the Precinct! All the archives are being downloaded to an unknown computer. Whoever is doing this, our security seems to stand no chance."

Later that day on the streets of Savanna Central, a raccoon watched carefully a building surrounded by cars, reporters and police officers, who were all astonished and furious; too concentrated with their problem that they did not noticed the curious eyes, or perhaps he was too smart to let them acknowledge his presence. After admiring the show, Sly went from place to place until he reached a rooftop.

"Bentley, you sure did a remarkable job, those cops do not know where to start looking."

"They might have good equipment, but nothing compared to Clockwerk or Interpol."

"Did you find what we need?"

"You bet I did; codes for all the digital eyes of Zootopia."

"Do not ask me how, but looks like our friend is in Tundra Town."

Sly asked for a searching engine on the complete police files to know more about where they were going, but he took the opportunity to search about another thing. Better to say, about someone else. Each letter was pressed with a combination of disagreement and eagerness.

J-U-D-Y H-O-P-P-S

Enter

Related files

Officer Judy Hopps

Nighthowler Case

Red Hero Case

...

(98 case files)

'You did it. You really became a police officer.' He placed his hands on both sides of his head. It had been so long, he probably sounded all cheesy, but he had silently missed her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Hey there! I made a video as an opening for the story. If you want to watch it search Zootopia:Crossfire Opening (fanmade) by Byro River on YouTube.  
**


	6. Limits farewell

_**Zootopia's frontier**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **24 years ago.**

How dangerous these kinds of situations could be did not disturb his thoughts. Conner and his family were on the edge of the world, to say it in simple words. They had passed by the temporary Border Jail four minutes ago. At least one more hour to arrive.

"These are no vacations, sweetie. We need to be more careful than ever." his wife was a little bit nervous; she had not been working on the field for who knows how long and to make things worse, their four-year-old son balancing on her arms.

The raccoons had extraordinary athletic abilities, but the youngest was not ready yet. Although he learned fast, he still had a long road to walk. The alarms were off thanks to the team. Two steps forward and they would be on the first train station.

It had a 1800s design, rather beautiful. There were a few giraffes and other animals talking, Conner could guess that most of them were rich.

"Zootopia is such an extravagant place. I try to come here each time that my money allows it." one of the giraffes said.

"That is not true. I heard that it is simple, but likeable."

The Cooper family concealed their presence and collected the possibilities.

One: the train.

Plan B

C

Two: Find a map and keep going.

Plan B

C

Three,

Four ,

Five ,

Six,

The ideas piled up; each one with a backup plan of preference. The train won, the model that was supposed to take those passengers was a new version with a couple of mammals controlling it.

Regina Cooper walked through the station. She had to get the tickets and things that could help them blend into the crowd. In front of her a buck was having an enthusiastic talk with a female deer, he looked distracted. Regina passed by his side, no interaction. She went to the Lost & Found and took some of the artifacts. Later, she returned with her family; five tickets on one paw. Conner followed her, holding Sly's paw. The tiny boy was sleepy.

After boarding the train, the family observed the landscapes. One of the cons of illegally traveling to Zootopia is that you can barely get a glimpse of the city's true life-style.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We have arrived to the BunnyBurrows station." the robotic sound's resonance crossed the whole train. Sly yawned; coming out of the train lazily. His parents were right behind him. They were the only "tourists" who were going to stay in the rural division of the great mammal Utopia. The Cooper family moved to the town's Fresh Air market, which was full of vegetables and candies. The parents were now looking for someone; Connor spotted the particular rabbit among the infinite crowd, a tired old male that was talking with a few of his grandkits; his long ears moving slowly as they caught the words. When the raccoons and the rabbit met eye to eye, the grandfather told the children to go back with their parents.

"Does the tree still offer its shadow as shelter?" There was no need of secrecy in that place, but caution would always be welcomed, "or do the roots have rotten?"

"Conner, I presume," The raccoon nodded and the old Zootopian sighed ", the tree is standing tall, waiting to set its leaves free." they shook hands.

"We were waiting for you three. Come on, the others are already inside the house."

The house was enormous; Regina doubted if it could even be considered a house. Its shape was that of a hill, similar to the burrows of the prehistoric civilizations. Sly was amazed by all the faces he was seeing, he could not count half of them. The oldest kneeled down next to him.

"I forgot to introduce myself, this mind does not work as it used to. My name is Terry, nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"Sly. My dad says he chose it because it is a name worth remembering."

"It sure is," Terry saw what was gaining Sly's attention, "there are a lot of bunnies, right?"

"Uh - huh."

"They are my family; some of them have your age. Do you want to meet them?"

"Mm - hm." Sly had a thing for short and quick answers back then. Terry whistled and eight kits appeared in an instant. Sly was chuckled about how fast and how many they were; he used to get a chance to meet someone his age rarely.

"Alright, kids you know what to say."

"I am Gary."

"Sally."

"Carl."

"Jumpy."

It would be complicated to memorize all the names, but not for Sly.

"Taylor."

"Renata."

"Benny."

 _"Judy."_

"Nice to meet you!" they said.

Each bunny had a different eye color, a bright purple being the most notorious.

Connor gave his son a little push on the back. "Go play with them, we'll see you later. Okay?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Present day**_  
 _ **Savanna Central**_

City Hall was now the meeting building of the new agents. They had come to Zootopia after receiving data about the similar attacks. Quentin Wonder, who stood on the main room with a microphone, was the current mayor.

"A - hem, is this on?," the puma had every single eye looking at him.

"Hi, you probably know who I am so let's just skip that part. I am glad that your arrival was on the safest conditions. The collaboration that all of you are approving to this case is well appreciated; each one of you is going to be assigned to a precinct across Zootopia. I can only expect excellence from the world's finest."

From one side of the room; a white rabbit with tiger - like black marks across his face and ears waited for the major to stop talking. He was moving his feet up and down quickly.

"You should learn to be patient Jack. He is the authority here; we are going to work on his territory until the case is closed."

"And you should learn to not bother someone impatient - such as yourself and myself - Inspector Fox. For example; I think being in pursuit of that masked thief for so long has proved to outdo your own patience. Maybe you should take a break and let other experts take care of it. "the fox gave him a poisonous glare. Jack might not be gifted with tolerance, but he sure knew how to get to anyone's nerves. ", the W. A. A. would take the case without a second thought."

Carmelita cooled down her anger; far more easily than when she was with the Cooper master thief. "Well, they better do Savage. He is no easy catch and there is not a single chance of me leaving the case."

"Whatever you say, thief lover."

As the meeting finished, each mammal was transported to their precinct. Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox from Interpol was assigned to Precinct One - actually, she asked for it because of having freedom of entering and maintening surveillance from corner to corner of Zootopia - along with (oh, what a surprise *sarcasm everywhere*) Special Agent Jack Savage from the Worldwide Animal Alliance and a couple of other officers from Japan.

The Precinct was big; it matched the internet images that she had searched during the plane's flight. The officers seemed polite and (according to the files) they were the most successful division. Carmelita could adjust her lifestlyle to this place, for a short amount of time. Chief Bogo was the first face that they saw when they entered.

"It is an honor to meet you four."

They presented themselves to the local officers, but not everyone was on the bullpen because of a few ones that were working with the DNA tests of the last incident. That would be their next stop.

There were two things that Jack noticed upon entering the dusty room. (1) No good news were going to come out of the place anytime soon. (2) He would finally meet the most dedicated officers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now, where was the lost hippo?

Murray was sure that he saw TundraTown on a map, but he found it strange when he woke up in there. Murray remembered being kept by the police, escaping... what he did not see coming was the pair of squirrels and their tranquilizer darts. They looked harmless. However, five of them managed to make Murray fell fast asleep. He was not aware what they did during his moment of weakness; he appeared in front of TundraTown's common bank.

"That is all I can remember." he spoke to his friends. They were experiencing several inconvenients. Nevertheless, you know what people say: "One plan down, one thousand more to try."


End file.
